Attire
by ladydolce
Summary: They say a woman's outfit is never too inappropriate for a party. What happens when the man disagrees?


Disclaimer: I don't own Ygo!

* * *

Garments of every color littered the floor. Some carelessly thrown in haste draping across the various furniture in the large bedroom. Exclamations of displeasure and mutters of annoyance could be heard and a young woman was seen rifling through the extensive closet searching for a particular dress. Her search came to an end with a jubilant cry and she hurried to the floor length mirror admiring the dark fabric against her pale lingerie clad body.

"It's perfect." She breathe, fingers running over the expanse of silk and satin. The form fitting amethyst bodice wrapped in crushed silk and strings of tiny pearls adorning the edge where the long flowing skirt met. Smoothing over the lines, she slipped into the outfit sighing softly as the silk touched her bare skin sending tingles of pleasure over her body. Shoes followed and she stepped into the black velvet heels accentuating her long, toned legs which peeked at anyone through the slits of her gown.

The ensemble fit her like a glove and she spared no expense in acquiring it. Though the frown which graced her features was due to abundance of cleavage she sported. When she had tried on the dress in the stylish Manhattan boutique it didn't quite look like it did now but she had no time to dwell on such trivial matters.

"Anzu." She turned around quickly, eyes scanning the figure who dared to invade her privacy. She appraised his body with a critical eye noting with displeasure that he appeared even more handsome than he usually did. Styled in a blackish blue suit, white dress shirt tucked neatly inside, trousers enhancing every muscle and sinew and a darker blue tie wound elegantly around his neck. The sight of his masculine form a sexual pleasure to any female.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Her curt response affected him not and she watched warily as he advanced upon her like a hungry wolf eager to sink its teeth into her firm flesh. His eyes lingered on her slender form hardening ever so slightly, mouth set in an angry line as his gaze prodded her body.

"Is it your intention to have every red-blooded male salivating at the sight of you?" He didn't wait for her response before exacting his order. "Change Anzu. Now."

Blue eyes darkened in indignation, ignoring the rude command issued to her. "I'm not changing." Anzu hissed, turning her back and flouncing to her closet to collect her pashmina. An arm shot out securing her wrist and bringing her close. His breath feathering across her cheek as she attempted to wriggle free of his grasp.

"I will not be commandeered at your side for the rest of the evening guarding you as a sentinel. Now change."

"I paid a lot of money for this dress and I'll be damned if I let you stop me from wearing it." She wrenched her limb away from his clutches, not paying any mind to the unbridled rage bubbling beneath his cool exterior. She was a grown woman and didn't need someone to tell her what to wear especially a man!

"Anzu." His voice was deep, eerily calm and she felt her pulse quicken. "You can wear the dress when we're alone maybe then I can show my appreciation for it but right now I want you to change." It was something akin to a compromise but the mischievous feeling she had inside made her want to fight him. Her eyes acquired a fiery sparkle and she crossed her arms over her chest, pushing up her breasts even more resulting in a low growl from the man opposing her.

"And if I refuse?"

His eyes darkened fractionally. "Then I'll do it for you."

Anzu scoffed completely insulted by his words. Balling her hands into fists she stepped away from him, eyes burning into his. "How dare you?" She growled shaking with an intense rage. "I will not have some man dictate what I should or shouldn't wear!"

"Oh?" He drawled silkily, mockery making its way into his voice and his eyes sharpened with an unreadable emotion. "Even if that man happens to be your husband?"

"Only on paper." Anzu hissed not liking the path where this conversation was heading. "Our marriage has nothing to do with this. And if you like being a barbarian then go right ahead!"

Seto reached out and grabbed her chin forcing her closer to him expounding more pressure when she tried to move away. Like a wild mare she struggled yet he had already tamed her, she just needed to be reminded of it. "Stop fighting me Anzu." Her body ceased all action and she stared at him fearlessly.

"Or what? You'll hit me?" His thumb feathered across her ruby lips before sampling their taste, the tip on his tongue running a teasing line across the sealed flesh.

"Something like that." He murmured watching her teeth clamp down on the full bottom lip, uneasy breaths flowing through those parted crescent moons.

"Don't threaten me!" She warned and Seto laughed releasing her as he did. His hand found their way into his pockets and he resumed his onslaught on her current attire.

"Take off the dress." The warning was soft yet his voice was as deadly as one could imagine. "If you don't then I won't be held responsible for the consequences."

Her body grew numb, ice presumably coursing through her veins and she watched mutely as his hand outstretched to touch her shoulders. Anzu gasped in disbelief when those longer fingers of his gripped the zipper hastily pulling it down, the exquisite fabric pooling at her feet leaving her exposed from the waist up.

Hands instinctively coming to cover her breasts from his hungry gaze as she withdrew from him. Light blue eyes shinning with fear and incredulity when she saw him remove his own clothing. Her voice was locked in her throat but was released from its prison when his lips descended on the hollow of her neck. Teeth nipping the skin he found there while his hands clenched her wrists extracting them from her chest.

Anzu made a small noise at the back of her throat as his lips covered hers, body growing weak when he invaded her mouth. His tongue plunging into those sweet depths with much practiced ease. Hands wandering over her body with a familiarity born of three long years and Seto parted her thighs lifting her so she was wrapped comfortably around his hard muscled one. Voicing his pleasure when her nails sank into the firm pads of muscle on his back, breaths coming out in sharp pants and her eyes screwed shut...

* * *

Afterwards she showered, choosing an extravagant red floor length satin dress which hugged her slender hips, accentuating her cleavage modestly which thoroughly pleased her husband. Make-up was reapplied and shoes collected from where they were thrown in his urgency. She fixed him a withering glare as they made their way to the front door, still feeling abused over what transpired and hating herself for giving into his 'methods'. Persuasive was one word she would associate with him whether it was in the boardroom or the bedroom though she loathed the latter.

Their marriage was battlefield and everyday they waged a new war exhausting her beyond thought. It was tiring masquerading as the perfect wife smiling and laughing when they had company or when they were attending parties like they were tonight. She would mingle with his business partners, praise him for his accomplishments and occupy his arm as he weaved her through the masses. Sighing, Anzu stepped into the sleek black limo feeling a bout of claustrophobia as the door closed behind him trapping her in his insufferable presence.

"What's wrong?" She heard him ask as the vehicle started moving, shaking her head to dismiss his question which held no real concern. "We'll skip dinner since we're already late enough as it is." She refrained from pointing out that it was his fault they were tardy but weariness held her voice and she said nothing. "Are you going to keep up this charade?"

"What charade? That we're miserable with each other yet we pretend to be the loving couple in the public's eye?" Courage and anger made her voice those words feeling a sense of relief flow through her system. The kinks in her neck becoming more bearable as the words left her mouth. "Our marriage is a joke." She whispered entranced with the city's lights beyond her window.

"Is that what you think?" His voice held unmistakable anger his eyes fixed on her face.

"I'm the one who said it remember." Anzu found herself flat on her back staring into those dark blue eyes above, body shifting when the limo turned around a corner. Her eyes were wide and she stared dumbly at his enraged face.

"I don't know if I should beat you to an inch of your life or simply shake you until some sense appears in that head of yours." Seto hissed, face close to hers and his ragged breathing and mussed hair captured her attention. Never had she seen him so dishevelled, looking completely alien to her and she surprised him by smiling.

"You're not a wife beater Seto."

A smirk made its way to his face and she felt oddly relieved seeing it. "Then perhaps I should go with option two." Anzu gasped softly, her body being lifted and she settled on Seto's lap. Her dress was beyond covered with wrinkles and her hair falling out of the stylish bun at her nape. It was a wondrous sensation to be in his arm like this, not caring about anything but the feel of his body against hers. Unbidden tears came to her eyes falling like ice crystals onto his jacket and she bit her lip to muffle a sob.

Gentle fingers tilted her chin up and she closed her eyes feeling a soft pressure on her lips. Seto released her and she pushed her face to his neck sobbing loudly, her emotions getting the best of her and she cared not for the fact that she was vulnerable to any snide attacks he might deliver. Her marriage was loveless one and she was tempted to leave him but her heart wouldn't let her. Despite the emotional distress he caused she was very much in love with him but the sad truth was, he didn't reciprocate her feelings.

Pulling away, she didn't let her gaze meet his and stumbled out of his lap or she would have if Seto hadn't kept a firm grip on her body. Anzu looked at him curiously and saw the solemn expression on his face. She was tempted to explore the strange look in his eyes but he blinked and she missed her chance.

"Are you unhappy with this marriage Anzu?" Her blue orbs widened and her mouth dropped open to say no when the horrible truth stumbled out.

"Yes." He was quiet for a while and she allowed herself to immerse in her miserable thoughts. When he finally spoke she felt like dying.

"Do you want a divorce?"

"No." She whispered staring at her lap as if it were lie. Something breaking inside of her at the thought of never being with him again and she knew for a fact that it was her heart. "No!" Anzu shouted, eyes fixed solely on his in an attempt to show her sincerity, her true feelings and her love for him. "I don't want a divorce Seto." Fear crippled her insides at the sudden thought which entered her mind and she asked with tears in her eyes. "Do _you _want a divorce?" His silence hurt her and she struggled to set herself free. A cool touch on her face brought her out of her desperation and she stared at Seto who was smiling at her slightly.

"No." He said and the two letter word made her smile, something between a laugh and a sob tearing from her throat. Embracing him tightly, they ignored the limo which was slowing down and remained locked in each others arm. "Do you want to go home?" He murmured after a few seconds.

Anzu looked at her the messy folds lining her dress with a small frown. She picked at the fabric for a few minutes before expunging an unpleasant word under her breath. "Would you be angry if I said yes?" Her voice was quiet, hesitant.

Seto leaned back against the leather headrest and scrubbed a palm across his face. He brought his gaze to Anzu's and a faint tilt of his lips notified her that he was smiling again. "No. I won't be angry." An order was issued to the driver to return to the mansion a moment later and the command was music to her ears. She fingered the buttons on his dress shirt tentatively, her happiness overshadowed with trepidation.

"What is going to happen next Seto?"

"I don't know." He admitted and smooth a loose tendril behind her ear. "But it would be best if we just go back to the beginning."

"You mean being enemies and me arguing with you for making fun of Yuugi's height and Jou's resemblance to a puppy?" His humored laughter lifted her spirits and she smiled as he enjoyed himself despite feeling a touch of guilt at her friends expense. "Or do you mean starting over our marriage?"

"As much fun the former was, I'd have to vote for the latter."

"Can we really do that?"

Seto was thoughtful for a while before he looked at her with such certainty that it made her breath catch. "I don't see why we can't." Anzu nodded slowly and graced him with a caring smile brushing away the stray tears from her eyes.

"Me either."

The End.

* * *

A/N: I've been meaning to post this for a long time and I was debating whether to make it a AmeldaxAnzu fic or a SetoxAnzu one. We had a vote and my friend Cristian picked the latter so I guess Azureshipping won that battle. Please review, I do enjoy reading your comments.


End file.
